The Forest
by p3nnyjai
Summary: Vanessa Young is starting high school with her brother, Jackson. Vanessa chose to be home-schooled since the fifth grade then, her mother said that she thinks it'll be better if Vanessa socializes more. So, with that said, she'll be attending North Rose-Wolcott High School with her older brother, Jackson.


**Preface**

I was running, that's all I can remember. Running. My adrenaline was racing, I could feel my heart pounding against my chest and the cool, chilly air blowing up against my pale face. I didn't know what else to do then run. It's all I could think of. Yes, it wouldn't get me away from, _it_. I ran, I ran until I felt an incredibly, painful knife go into my side. He got me. He was going to take me. Away from all the people I love and care about. I was there, lying down on the forest floor of Cold Spring, New York. I was sure today was my death day. Until someone picked me up, and threw me over their shoulder. I was just dangling there like a rag doll.

I don't even know if my eyes were closed or not. It was warm though. A bit too warm. All I could see was pure darkness. I could start feeling something hot, more like scorching hot. I started to scream in agony while someone said,

"Are you happy now?" a croaky voice asked me. I tried to speak but I couldn't. My throat was dry. Burning. It hurt. It was as if I had a sore throat and I was inhaling something. I was inhaling the fumes of the fire beneath me. I could feel how hot it was. I was burning. My pale skin, blistering into a weird, odd color. And that was just the beginning. The beginning of my torture. The beginning to a new life as a hostile person or creature. And soon it'll be the end.

 **Chapter I**

 **Leaving**

It was Sunday morning in Cold Spring, New York. It was 8:30 in the morning. Everyone was still sleeping by the time I got up. I've been waking myself a bit early since I have to go to Cross Academy tomorrow since it's the first day of school. Well, homeschool. I've been homeschooled for my middle school life and the beginning of high school life.

I finally got myself out of bed to go get some toast. I'm not a big fan of breakfast so all I eat is toast with butter. I got dressed for the day wearing a tank top with a flannel and jeans. I went to my dresser and found my iPod lying there where I normally keep it at night. I got my earbuds and plugged them into my iPod, listening to R&B music. It was nice that I got an iPod for Christmas. I guess my life before music was reading graphic novels and romance ones as well. They were just interesting to me. I liked how detailed it was. Not like that, but I mean the description to everything. It was just fascinating. Like, they wouldn't be describing things so specifically to the point that it would bore you. Just enough to fascinate you so you could have a clear picture of what's going on in the story.

After I got my toast, I spreaded some butter on it. I went to our couch and watched tv for a while until the twins, Alice and Victor, came up behind me with a bucket of water and dumped it onto me.

"Oops," Alice said with her angelic voice.

"Sorry, we tripped," Victor said, smirking. I could tell both of them tried not to laugh. They were covering their mouths. For crying out loud they turned away to laugh.

Once they started laughing, I smacked both of them. I went to the bathroom to take a quick shower but I went into my room to get extra clothes to change into once I'm done.

I took a really quick shower and dried off. I realized my clothes were not on the counter where I left them. It was either the twins or my older brother, Jackson, taking my clothes. I scowled. It sucks being the middle child sometimes. I finally left the bathroom and went to my bedroom. I put on some leggings putting shorts over them and a t-shirt that said, "You do you."

Afterwards I went back downstairs to get my iPod off of the dining table. That was also gone with my clothes. I went straight into Jackson's room. I threw the door open, making a loud thud against the wall. He was still sleeping, well at least I thought he was sleeping.

"JACKSON!" I yelled at him, supposably sleeping.

"What?" He asked, opening his eyes.

"Where the hell is my stuff?" I asked, looking unsure if he did it or not.

"You really think I did it?" he said, smirking, and scoffing.

"Er...yeah?" I said, questionably.

"Go check if the twins did it." he said, in a tone that I was unfamiliar with.

"O-okay," I said stuttering, looking like the idiot I am. I went downstairs finding the twins watching cartoons.

"Alice, Victor, do you know where my iPod and clothes are?" I said, looking around to see if they hid it.

They shrugged. I heard a loud noise coming down the stairs.

" _Thud, thud, thud"_

It was really loud and I knew who that was. Uncle Ryan. He was the most perverted uncle you could ever have. I swear he stole my panties.

"G'morning kiddos," he said, walking down the stairs.

"Morning," the twins said together, in harmony. I guess the twins could be angels, sometimes.

"Morning," I replied groaning. What the hell was he doing here? Were him and my dad drinking last night?

"Morning," Jackson said, cracking his voice. He covered his mouth and blushed. I don't even know why he was still going through puberty even though he's going into his senior year of high school. Ryan finally made it down the stairs, going straight into the kitchen. He made some eggs for himself and went back upstairs.

Our mom and dad finally woke up at around 10:00 in the morning.

"Good morning, kids," our parents said to us.

"Morning," all four of us said together, getting up to hug them. My father smelled like he was out at a bar last night with Ryan. Jesus, they need to stop drinking. One time my father got so drunk that he went to a gay bar and started hitting on guys even though he was married to my mother. He needed to work on his drinking problem, same with Ryan. Maybe Ryan wouldn't be as perverted as he is now. Eh, whatever. He only visits us anyways.

"Vanessa," my mother said in a singy-songy voice, "Guess what?" she asked.

"What?" I responded, looking straight at the twins. I still didn't know where my stuff was.

"You're going to start attending public schools! You'll be starting tomorrow with Jackson. He'll show you around North Rose-Wolcott High School! Aren't you excited?" as my mom asked me that, I choked on the piece of toast I was eating. I was going back to public school for the first time in three years.

I managed to cough up my toast and say, "Public schooling?" My mother nodded, I gulped. I will be starting high school with my older brother without any friends.


End file.
